The battle with kagome?
by H.V
Summary: In the episode where kykio takes her soul back from Kagome, what if in the process of the souls return back it brings back a little more then expected. (sorry bad a sums.)PG-13 just in case.
1. Default Chapter

What happens when Kikyo comes back for the first like in that epesod when she takes her souls back from Kagome. But this time some thin bad dose reasolt from the souls coming in and out of her body. Read. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Hello this is my first fic so please don't be mean.  
  
Remember: I don't own Inuyasha so don't ask.  
  
OK enjoy.  
  
INUYASHA (Battle with Kagome?)  
  
Kikyo grabs at the souls as they started pulling away from her body. "NO, STOP, NOT YET, PLEASE DON'T." Inuyasha stud back with amazement. Kaede is siting back stunned at Kagomes body reacting to the souls. 'Kagome is calling back the souls' thought Kaede.  
  
After all was done and the winds and ruches was over, Kikyo lay crumpled to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her and knelt down beside her. "Kikyo, a- are you still alive." When he heard Kikyo moan he was astounded. 'All of Kikyos souls are gone, but why dose she still move.' He thought. He turned Kikyo over and laid her head on his lap. "K-Kikyo." He called. But there was no answer. Slowly but Shirley she opened her eyes. "I-Inuy-yasha." she moaned "I will always hate you in life and in death." As Inuyasha listened with open eyes he thought 'Then there is a soul still left in her.' She proceeded to put her hands on his checks. With one last effort she said, "You will never forget me." With that she zapped him as much as she could and it was working until Kagome called back her last soul. Then Kikyo died.  
I promiss there is a nother chappie coming up. I just need a couple of reviews to see if I'm just wasting my time. So hows about 3 good reviews to tie it over ok. PLEASE!! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Well I'm back. Sorry it took long to update. I was kind of waiting for more reviews but it looks like I've waited enough. (^_^)  
  
Anyways: REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE OTHER CCs.  
  
OK back to the story. Enjoy  
CHAPTER 2  
Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome lay and announced Kikyos Shi to the others. He leaned over to look at Kagome when Shippo ask "I wonder If Kagome is going to be different from now on when she wakes up, sense her souls have been moved all over the place." Inuyasha and Kaude (I don't know if I spelled that right, did I?) looked at each other with worry in their eyes. " Oh I hope not" whispered Kaede although something wrong nagged at the back of her mind.  
  
"kyaaaaaaaaaa"  
  
"What the Hell" stammered Inu  
  
"Oh my" said Keade  
  
"Why'd you scream Shippou"  
  
"lo-look" Shippou points  
  
Inuyasha and Kaede looked over to where the fox was pointing to find that Kagome started to stand up. The only thing that was odd about it was hereyes were still closed. " umm, Ka-Kagome" called Inuyasha. But there was no response. She continued to stand like that for what it seamed like ever. " What's wrong with her." Said shippou in a shaky voice.  
  
Then with out warning she stretched out her arms towards Inyasha (May I remind you all that her eyes are still close) and gave him a hug. " Wha.." Inu was stunned by this sudden response. The others looked on with question marks above their heads. He slowly hugged her back. " Kagome, are you..al..right." She replied with a moan. " Inuyasha me thinks she's in some kind of trance of some kind. Let's take her back to my village and we'll see what we can do from there." States Keade.  
  
Inuyasha started to pull Kagome away from him when she wined with rejection. Inu sweetdropes. "uuuummmm..." " It looks as if this trance that she's in dose not want to leave yea Inuyasha." Says keade. " What's wrong with my Kagome." Whines Shippou.  
  
Inu starts to get agitated and pushed her off of him. " Well this trance is annoying." 'Obviously Inuyasha dose not have enough care in the world for Kagome.' Thought Kuadewhile shaking her head. She then proceeded to pick her up and put her on the horse, with much help from the concerned fox child.  
  
When Inuyasha turned around he was surprised to see kagome hunched over on the horse. " How did you..when did you.." Shippou and I did it with out your help Inuyasha just leave it at that." Says kuade.  
  
There I finished that chappie I hope you'll review for me. I promise to update in a couple of days.  
CHEARRS!!! (^_^) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back people I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I just didn't feel up to writing.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews you gave me. I will continue now.  
  
Enjoy (^_^)  
  
Last chapter:  
  
When Inuyasha turned around he was surprised to see Kagome hunched over on the horse. "How did you...when did you..." "Me and shippou did it with out your help Inuyasha, just leave it at that." Said Kaede.  
  
0..  
  
Battle With KAGOME?  
  
It was an hour after dark and Kagome had been put to bed. Inu and the others sat around a fire near the little hut.  
  
" I wonder what happened to Kagome. She's been acting weird ever sense the incident" said a worried Shippou. " I hope she'll be OK." Tears start to cloud his vision.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, I'm shore she will be all right" Kaede gave him a reashoring pat on the shoulder. 'I hope so, she's been in that trance for a day now.' Inuyasha thought while looking towards the dark room where Kagome lay. 'Kagome what happen to you.' The unanswered question killed him. ' What did Kikyo do to you?'  
  
They sat in silence for a little when Inuyasha was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a faint sound in the clearing behind them. He turned hishead just in time to see Kagome walking into the woods. "What the hell?" But the strangest thing was that she was incased in a faint goldish glow around the perimeters (out line) of her body. Se walked straight into the woods as if nothing was wrong, as if they didn't exist.  
  
Keade saw the same thing and stud " Inuyasha you must go see what's going on." " You don't hafta tell me twice old women, I'm all ready on that." And with that he jumped off towards the direction she went.  
  
He pushed throw the trees following her sent finding her by a near by lakes edge. She looked out into the waters then proceeded to walk in. Inuyasha with a puzzled look, watched hunched over so he wasn't seen. She continued to walk in until her head nearly went under. Stopped. Then she disappeared.  
  
For a moment there Inuyasha was prepared to go in after her. Then he saw her force her head up out of the water, as if in a struggle and screamed. She began to splash around violently. " HELP, (bubble, bubble, bubble) HELP..SOMEBODY..ANYBODY,NOOOOO!!!" Then she disappeared under water again.  
  
Inuyasha dove into the water like a bullet, Searching frantically for the drowning Kagome. But sense it was dark he was afraid he couldn't find her. 'Noo where is she. Please let me find her in time, PLEASE' He was suddenly reworded when he cout site of a faint glow deep at the bottom of the lake. Figuring it was Kagome, with no time to spare he swam towards it. As he submerged quickly the glow took shape of a figure, the figure took shape of a person. 'KAGOME!'He reached down and grabbed her then with all his might he brought her to the surface. Breathing hard and grateful to get a breath of his own. He looked down at the unconscious girl and his brows Knitted. 'She doesn't look to good.' (Well duuh she drowned) He lurched out of the water and scrambled back to the hut where Keade could attend to her. On the way there he whispered "please be all right, you can't die Kagome I need you. WE need you."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Got to stop there. Don't want to tell you ever thing in only the third chapter.  
  
What's going on with Kagome?  
  
Why would she drown her self?  
  
What dose Inu think of this?  
  
And when will I update next?  
  
All will be answered in the next chapter. Now please R&R for me. Besides I will update sooner the more reviews I receive.  
  
Love ya all (^_^) 


End file.
